The Billion-Dollar Secret
by Turpitude
Summary: Sherlock/OC Tabitha Morgan Carlisle is a part of the Carlisle family dynasty. Tabitha and Sherlock are very close friends, but will the friendship turn into something else? Follows the story line of the TV show with some of my own plot lines.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night that found Tabitha as she walked home from the party. Her feet made no sound as she glided towards her flat. As she fumbled for her keys in her purse, four masked men made their way towards her, unnoticed. A cloth soaked in liquid was pressed over Tabitha's nose and mouth; after struggling for a few moments she went limp. Tabitha was then carried into the car the four men had arrived in.

Tabitha awoke in a deserted warehouse, tied to a chair rather tightly. In her disoriented state she did not notice the camera twenty feet in front of her. However the camera and its red recording light noticed her. Broadcasting her image straight to a computer in the heart of London.

* * *

Richard Carlisle had just come home from a ball to his very posh, but very deserted flat. He sighed as he gazed at his wedding ring; Veronica had seemed very distant lately, and the only thing he wanted to do now was talk to his sister, Tabitha. But it was well past midnight and he did not want to disturb her already sporadic sleep.

Richard shrugged off his suit jacket and was loosening his tie when he heard the familiar whirring of a computer starting up. He froze, listening carefully. Hearing the whirring die down, he relaxed only to have his thoughts interrupted by the, unfortunately familiar, clicking noises.

He flew into his study to see his personal computer on and open to a live video feed; a feed of none other than his baby sister, Tabitha Carlisle.

He took out his mobile and speed dialed the only consulting detective in existence – Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the short introductory chapter, I will upload more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a Montague St. flat Sherlock Holmes was lying on his couch with his skull Yorick on his chest when his phone went off. Glancing at it, he was able to read "RCC" on the backlit screen. He immediately answered. "Mr. Carlisle," he greeted in his deep voice.

"Good, you're still awake," Richard said, panicked. "I require you're assistance, again."

"I will arrive at your flat in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, thank you," Richard gasped.

The line went dead.

* * *

Tabitha slowly lifted up her head, making sure she made no sudden movements so as to not aggravate her pounding head. "So," said a snide voice from the darkness surrounding her. "You have decided to wake up, have you?"

"Why…did…you…take…me?" Tabitha struggled to ask. Her tongue was cleaving to the roof of her mouth making it difficult for her to talk.

"Hush now, Miss. Carlisle. You don't want to tire yourself out. You might…fall asleep again."

Tabitha sent a look of venom at the source of the snide voice. A chuckle permeated the silence.

"Miss. Carlisle, if you have not noticed, about twenty feet in front of you, there is a camera. That camera is currently broadcasting your likeness live to your dear brother's computer. If, in thirty-six hours, five billion pounds are not in my possession: you will die. Do I make myself clear?"

Tabitha had no other choice but to nod her understanding. She turned her pounding head slowly towards the camera. She willed her brother to understand what was going on inside her head and to make the right decision.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting in the immaculate kitchen of Richard Carlisle, teacup in hand, staring at a computer. This computer was streaming a live feed, of one Tabitha Carlisle, directly into said immaculate kitchen.

Multiple ideas were running through Sherlock's head only to be replaced by others in a never-ending cycle. The only thought that would not take part in the cycle was that he was out of his depth and needed help.

"Dammit," he said aloud. "I don't want to do that."

"You don't have to," a voice said. "Richard called me after he called you." Out of the dark hallway came none other than Mycroft Holmes, the only man better than Sherlock Holmes.

"Why did he call you?"

"Because this one is different, as you know by now."

"Yes, it is."

Both brothers paused, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N I'm thinking about editing this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a case of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of "The Billion-Dollar Secret." Please review!**


End file.
